Unimaginable
by HeathenVampires
Summary: In another life, Vlad finds the truth about his human side in possibly the worst way imaginable. Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this request a while ago, but I wasn't sure how to go about it. I've been working mostly on just stories though and felt like knocking out a one shot, so I guess this is a challenge?**

 **Vlad doesn't know he's dimidius when this starts, but he is. Just assume his father locked him up for the time of the sunrise and Ingrid was away when she turned eighteen so he had no frame of reference... The how of not knowing is not important to the story.**

 **Props to School For Little Vampires for the idea of a potion that gives vamps a momentary reflection.**

 **Compliant up to end of Season 4. George doesn't have a character option, so I can't tag her in it.**

-YD-

"You have been single for five years, we are going out so you can interact with someone other than the VHC and me!" There was little point arguing with Ingrid, who was currently insistent on dragging Vlad out to a breather bar. Her logic was "if you insist on us not biting them, the least I can do is spend time being adored by them". He had a mild suspicion Ingrid was just looking for someone who wasn't a psychopath, after Ramanga, and Malik turning out to be their brother. "You've been single even longer, why do I have to do this?" "Because I say so. Get ready, and try not to look utterly revolting."

Sighing, Vlad didn't really think he had a choice and went to his room, using Zoltan to bounce outfits off until he settled on black jeans and a deep red shirt, pulling his leather jacket on over it. Lacing up his shoes, Vlad combed his hair and waited for Ingrid - she could take literally days to get ready but surprisingly, she was done in only an hour. "Here." Ingrid sprayed him with something, then did the same to herself. He was about to ask what it was when he realised - they both had a pulse. "Surge spray?" "Unless you want it to be obvious you have no heartbeat?" Rolling his eyes, Vlad had no actual intention of getting close enough to anybody to notice but it was too late now to stop her.

Ingrid hypnotized the doorman of the bar (vampires didn't carry ID), the pulsing music assaulting his ears almost instantly as she dragged him inside and deposited him at the bar. "Drink this, loosen up before they think I kidnipped you." At this rate his eyes were going to roll right out of his head with how frequently he rolled his eyes at Ingrid, sipping at the bitter tasting alcohol and there were already men of all ages and types noticing Ingrid. "Remember, no biting." That won him an eye roll back, and it was a matter of minutes before his sister was swept away by a crowd of admirers. He wasn't concerned - Ingrid could take care of herself. Ordering a new, non alcoholic drink, he sighed to himself and settled in an empty booth seat for the duration.

"Is that your girlfriend you're watching get hit on by the male population of the bar?" Realising someone was talking to him, Vlad looked up to find a tall, slender girl with thick curls surrounding a round, happy face. "No no, my sister. She made me come out tonight, this isn't my scene." The girl dropped next to him, placing a glass on the table and holding out a hand. "I'm Georgina, but every one calls me George." Taking the hand, Vlad shook it and smiled. "Vladimir, but everyone calls me Vlad." "Vladimir? Where are you from?" "Originally, Eastern Europe. We moved when my parents separated, I was only twelve so we've been in the UK a while." This girl was a total stranger, he probably shouldn't be coming across so open - though he was lying, his parents had separated when he was tiny and they moved when his father drained the village elders.

"Sorry, that was a little too much sharing for a first greeting." George waved him off, smiling. "You must feel it too." Eyes widening, Vlad asked shakily. "Feel what?" "I don't know, I just feel like I know you from somewhere." "Yeah, I know what you mean." There was something vaguely familiar about her, but Vlad was sure he hadn't met her before. "You never went to Garside Grange School did you?" Her eyebrows creased in confusion, shaking her head. "No, me and my mum lived in London, we only moved a couple of months ago for her new job. She's an artist, landed a place teaching in some art school here." Remembering his manners somewhat, Vlad offered to buy the girl a drink in the hopes she would keep talking to him, then Ingrid would think he was doing something and he didn't have to pretend.

"Sure. I don't drink alcohol though, just a coke." Staying off the alcohol himself now Ingrid wasn't pushing vodka down his throat, Vlad smiled and ordered the same. George laughed and pointed out their seat had been stolen by two very enthusiastic people, though it probably wasn't for conversation. Or public, but Vlad had no idea what the conventional behaviour was here. Sipping at the cola and searching for a conversation topic, Vlad felt a tug on his arm and George pointed. "Your sister doesn't look too hot, I'm worried one of them put something in her drink." Ingrid did look a little glazed over, and not in the usual hypnosis way. "Come on, I'll help you rescue her." Eyeing the rather petite frame of this George girl, Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I'm tougher than I look." She didn't look the type to be dissuaded, so Vlad placed his glass on the bar next to hers and they went to retrieve Ingrid.

This close, he could smell there was something in her system that shouldn't be. "Oi, get off she's ours!" One guy tried to stop Vlad getting to Ingrid, and he was about to growl in warning when George literally punched him in the face. "Thanks." "No problem. Anybody else?" A few of them backed off, leaving Vlad space to wrap an arm around Ingrid and lift her out of the group. "If I ever see any of you near her ever again, or find out who spiked her drink I will rip your throat out and feed you to a rabid werewolf. Clear?" They nodded, and Vlad barely kept his fangs from dropping in public as he led a half out of it Ingrid away. George stopped to tell the barman about the group, and again to the security guard at the door. "You sure she's not just had too many?" "My sister can drink an elephant under the table, she still wouldn't even look tipsy."

Ingrid looked a little less out of it in the fresh air, but Vlad was still wary of letting her stand up alone. They had flitted along here, but he could hardly say that when George asked if they had driven here. "No, we walked." "I'll drive you home if you like? Not sure you should be walking through the streets with her like that." "Uh, thanks I guess. Garside Grange School, it's not that far." George looked confused for a moment. "You live in a school?" "My dad owns it, we live in the attic quarters." She opened the door of a big silver car, letting Vlad lay Ingrid out across the back seats and she pulled a basin out of the boot instantly. "Just in case, my mum wouldn't be thrilled if she hurls in the car." Ingrid was going to kill him for letting anyone see her this way, he was sure as he let George tuck the plastic bowl under her arm and followed her to the front seats.

The drive was short, quiet and uneventful - Ingrid didn't even throw up. "Wow, this place is huge!" "Yeah, it's a popular school." Moving to retrieve his sister from the back seats, Ingrid was starting to come to and he wanted to get her inside before she decided to go back and kill the breathers who tried to drug her. "You're not a serial killer are you?" Turning to George in confusion, he shook his head. "Not last I checked, why?" "So I don't worry I'll be murdered when I follow you in, you can't open doors, climb stairs and carry her alone." He could, by flitting straight to the attic but again, he couldn't say that to this rather exuberant breather girl. "Right. Thanks I guess." Had his father not moved to a nearby home with Miss McCauley (that was a matter for another night still), Vlad wouldn't have risked the breather girl coming in but he wasn't going to bite her.

"I got it from here, have a seat if you like." Leaving her in the throne room, Vlad carried Ingrid to her room and lay her carefully in her coffin. Pulling a bottle of blood out of her personal stash, he encouraged her to sit up and slowly fed it to her - It would help flush whatever they had given her out faster. "What happened?" Her voice was rough, low but he kept slowly tipping the bottle in small increments. "You got spiked, this will help work it out of your system. We got you out before anything happened, you're in Garside now. Keep drinking." After the next swallow, Ingrid coughed out "we?". "Yeah, a girl I was talking to spotted you looking a little out of it, knocked out one of the guys and helped get you home. Drink as much as you can of this, then get some sleep." Ingrid nodded, taking the bottle now her hands weren't so shaky and he left her to it, leaving the door ajar so she could call him if she needed to.

Heading back to the throne room, he felt rather awkward now with the breather in his home. "Thanks for helping out, and for noticing in the first place! I can't believe they tried that." "Happens too often, one of the reasons I never drink alcohol. Is she ok?" "Yeah, I gave her some" he couldn't say blood really "water, lay her down to sleep." He realised George was happily sat in his fathers throne, looking around the dark decor with interest. Used to the candlelight, he could see her more clearly than in the dimly lit bar. Her eyes were a kind of light hazel, and she was dressed fairly simply in a dark blue summer dress over black tights. "Aren't you cold?" Her slim pale arms were uncovered, and he realised she hadn't had a jacket. "I never really get cold, my mum says I'm crazy."

"This chair is really cool, it's like a throne." "Yeah, my dad likes them and we never got around to getting rid of it." She cocked her head, fingers playing with an idle curl at the side of her face. "I thought he owned the school? Doesn't he live here?" "Not anymore, he lives about ten minutes away with his fiance." George made an 'ah' sound of understanding, continuing to survey the room. "Was it him who decorated this gothic stuff? Mind you, I guess your outfit matches." Shrugging out of his jacket, Vlad shrugged. "It's pretty standard fashion where we came from, and as my sister says, black goes with everything." George chuckled, conceding his point. He noted her heart rate pick up slightly, wondering what she was thinking.

"I didn't get chance to ask before the thing with your sister, do you have any music? I meant to get you to dance with me." Feeling a little out of his depth, Vlad nodded and pointed to the record player. "I only know how to do formal, ballroom stuff and that's what the music is for. Is that ok?" "Yeah, I guess. I took lessons when I was younger." Swallowing thickly as her heart rate continued to slowly creep up, Vlad ignored the faint interest his fangs had in her pulsing jugular and moved the needle onto the record. Haunting music filled the air, miles away from the thumping beats of the bar but she seemed unfazed, taking his outstretched hand and stepping close to his body.

Eye contact was integral to this kind of dancing, though she was only a few inches shorter than him it was still intense as she looked up to meet his eyes. The practiced steps flowed effortlessly, which was lucky for Vlad because the more her heart thudded practically against his chest, the less he was focusing on the dance and the more he was focusing on her deep gaze. Vlad felt like she could see right through him right now, something about the situation making him feel stripped bare. His own heart would probably be thundering right now if it could, but he was a vampire so it couldn't. Vampire. This was a human. He needed to stop. About to drop his hands and move away, his mind was stopped dead by warm lips touching his.

Instinct took over as he kissed her back, hands sliding to get waist and holding her. "Wait. You don't even know me." George merely smiled, pushing his unresisting body back towards the sofa. "I feel like I do." Vlad was about to make another argument but she kissed him again, straddling his lap and her pulse was racing hard, belying the soft surface of her warm mouth on his. Nimble fingers unbuttoned his shirt, making him worry for the stasis spray wearing off but as her hands traced his chest she didn't seem to notice anything amiss. His jeans were constricting, tight as his body responses but this young woman was clearly happy to take the lead as she explored his bare torso.

Restraint wearing thin, Vlad broke the kiss to move down her neck, inhaling the rush of life and mouthing at the fluttering pulse point and George whimpered against his hair, clutching at his shoulders. "Don't stop" the words were breathy, desperation laced through them as he fought to keep his fangs back and bit down gently. Her nails dug into him deeper, it should probably hurt but it made heat fill him as she arched her throat, openly seeking more but he couldn't keep pushing his control as blood rushed against his tongue, only a thin barrier of skin between them. Both panting as he loosened his teeth, George looked down at him and the want in her face was almost painful to look at, her hand finding his own obvious interest and there was a moment where the question clearly hung in the air between them - how far was this to go?

She made the decision for him, sliding warm fingers into his hair and kissing him again, twisting their bodies around until she was beneath him, hot against his bare chest and legs wrapped around his as they kissed over and over. Vlad still looked to her for assent when his hands found the waistband of the tights covering her slim legs, but she just raised her hips and let him fumble to remove them before admiring the smooth, pale skin of her thighs. "Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful?" George flushed, the stain of pink across her cheeks appealing all by itself without the heady scent of blood under skin. For some reason, even as he leant down to kiss her and let tentative fingers skate under her dress, Vlad couldn't help but realise he hasn't thought her name, abbreviated from feminine to masculine, strange once, like a childhood nickname he had known for years. The thought was obscure, shaken away when her fingers moved to trace the muscles in his back.

It shifted for both of them at the same time, his hands resting on her hips in a silent question as hers find the waistband of his jeans. The exploration melted away to need for contact, the deep blue fabric pushed up and off to reveal the expanse of soft, smooth skin. There was a faint scar stretching up her side, a flicker of concern in her eyes as though it would put him off as Vlad traced over it. "What happened here?" "I fell off a sailing boat when I was eleven." Resolving to find out much more about the bizarre, intriguing girl beneath him later, Vlad kissed the scar before moving to let her tug his jeans open. "Don't we need... Uh" Vlad choked on his words as her hand touched him "protection?" Erin had always been insistent on condoms, he remembered that much in his haze.

"I'm on birth control" Vlad had no idea what that meant but nodded "have you gone without before?" Vlad shook his head, moving to kick his jeans away and watching her strip away her underwear, both chests heaving with exertion and need already. Pressing back against the warm body, Vlad was overwhelmed with feelings as they slowly came together. The look on her face was familiar, realisation choking him up again as George wrapped arms around his neck, kissing him and there were tears brimming when their mouths separated. "Are you?" "A virgin? Not anymore." Erin had been too, and so had he with her but somehow this was more powerful, more intimate with nothing between them. His ex girlfriend left his thoughts as the pounding heart filled his senses, burying his face in the hollow of her throat.

* * *

Still a little overwhelmed, George curled up against his pale chest, her dark hair contrasting beautifully, Vlad wasn't sure what to say. "I'm sorry." She twisted in his embrace, looking up at him incredulously. "What on earth for?" "I'm not sure, I just always thought your first time should be special, not with some guy you met in a bar a couple of hours ago." She actually rolled her eyes, kissing over his chemically induced heartbeat. "I told you, I felt like I knew you. And I knew what I was doing, you didn't push me into anything." Humming absent mindedly, Vlad stroked fingers over her bare arm. "You scared me, I thought you were going to say something like you had a disease" she actually chuckled, pliant and at ease in his arms "when you started apologising."

"No, I was being honest. My ex left me for my brother, she was the only other person I..." he couldn't find words, had sex with just didn't seem appropriate for what had just happened "and we were always safe." Honesty seemed to flow effortlessly, his arm sliding down to trace the scar on her side. "Your brother? Nice." "He's welcome to her, she wasn't who I thought she was." After he bit her, made her a vengeful death creature but even then, Vlad could never have anticipated her helping the vampires who killed her brother try to kill them. George didn't immediately answer, but the silence was broken by a shrill ringing emanating from a small bag on the table. It was green, so definitely not Ingrid's.

Still totally naked, George climbed up off of him to grab it, pulling her mobile phone out and answering it quietly even as she settled back against him. "Hey mum. No, I'm not dead. Yes, I know it's late but I am sober, alive and unharmed." There was unintelligible speech on the other end, her mothers half of the conversation. "I bumped into a friend" that was a strange word to apply to... whatever this was "and his sister got something slipped in her drink, I helped get her out and drove them home. You should have seen their faces when I punched one of them, they were terrified! Never underestimate a Giles girl eh?" Well, now he knew her surname. He could hardly give her his.

"It's late, I'm too tired to drive home so I'm going to make sure his sister is alright, get a nap and I'll be home in the morning. Stop fussing, I am eighteen" and now he knew her age, four years his junior "and I have a mean right hook. I love you too, bye mum." George dropped her phone back in the bag, tossed it onto a nearby drink table and resumed nestling against Vlad like nothing had happened. "Honestly, my mum is such a worrier. Is yours? Oh, sorry, she isn't around is she?" Normally, Vlad would expect to be defensive on the topic but he didn't feel any need to deter the topic. "No, and no. Never a worrier, unless you count hair, makeup and designer clothes."

"What about your dad?" "He's... he has his moments. He was raised not to show too much emotion, but it's still there. What about your parents?" George stole his shirt and pulled on her underwear again, looking perfectly happy in his clothes and Vlad followed her lead, pulling his jeans back on before they resumed... snuggling? He supposed that was the word. "My dad died when I was eleven, it's just been me and my mum since then. She's awesome though, always taught me girls can do anything boys can and that I can do anything I set my mind to. She taught me stuff like horse riding, rock climbing, Latin and surfing. And that was before I was ten." She giggled, reliving happier memories than the death of her father.

"Wow." Vlad could hardly talk about his father trying to teach him flying, biting and hypnosis. "Yeah, and we love hiking and going to the beach. Do you go?" "Uh, no. My family have a skin condition, we don't do sunshine all that well." If you counted smouldering, smoking and eventually exploding into dust that is. "That sucks, I love the sun. I haven't been this pale in years but we haven't had time to go since mum got her new job and it's not really sunny around here." Smiling at the pale complexion complimented by his deep red shirt, Vlad shrugged. "I don't know, I think it suits you." Her fluttering pulse was intoxicating, Erin had always had to use stasis spray to hide her humanity and pass off as a half fang, this girl was unencumbered by such things and he loved it. Especially the flush on her cheeks when he complimented her, George came off as confident and forward but there was clearly some innocent naivety still hiding away in there.

They continued chatting absently, and she eventually drifted to sleep against his chest. Vlad had to figure out how to get away at some point, his surge spray was wearing off and George may notice his lack of heartbeat when she woke. And Ingrid may catch them, more than intelligent enough to work out exactly what had happened. But George looked so peaceful, restful and the idea of waking her was physically painful. Though he needed to get her out realistically before anyone started arriving at the school. Which, according to his watch, gave them a couple of hours. She could sleep for now.

Ingrid rose an hour or so later, groaning and clutching her head before raising an eyebrow at Vlad's position, their clothes. Pressing a finger to his lips, Vlad indicated the cushion and blanket folded on the desk - It had been Renfields bedding, though they replaced it after he left out of habit. Ingrid handed them to him, vampire speed letting him shift the cushion in place of his body even though he loathed moving at all from her and covering her with the blanket. Following Ingrid back to her room, he pushed the door closed behind him and quickly lifted her surge spray, spritzing his neck and chest before anything else.

"Explain. Everything." "You got your drink spiked, she noticed and helped me get you out of there. Literally, she punched one of the guys in the face when they tried to stop me getting you. When I said we walked, she offered me a ride home with you and followed us in to open doors. I could hardly say don't worry, vampires walk through doors. We kind of talked and then she asked me to dance. Stuff happened. That's everything." "Blimey. And there was you all resisting and swearing you didn't want anything to do with the whole idea. And blood and garlic my head hurts, what did they give me?" Shrugging, it was hardly his area of expertise. "No clue, I could smell something was off but I didn't stay to ask them. George even told the barman and the doorman to sort them out on the way out."

"George?" Smiling fondly and feeling a little terrified about that, he nodded. "Georgina, but she said everyone calls her George. I don't know, it just felt like I knew her when we started talking and she didn't even hesitate helping rescue you from those bastards in the bar." Ingrid shook her head, then clearly thought better of it. "Ugh, well I'm glad one of us had some fun. I'm going to tear them limb from limb if I ever see them again." "Hey, no biting. Its more fun to screw with them." Ingrid raised an eyebrow in query. "Hypnotize them in to some public gay act, or to do something really embarassing. Much more long term and satisfying, and I don't have to stick you in a UV cage for violating the cease-fire."

The one good thing about Elisabetta, Malik and Erin almost killing them all had been the true repair of his and Ingrids sibling bond, they were closer than ever, their father happy with Miss McCauley and Vlad no longer worried she was going to stake him in his sleep. "I'll think about it. Maybe. Right now I need painkillers, blood and more sleep. And you have to get your little breather friend out before school starts, Miss McCauley would love you sneaking your one night stand out past the breather kids." Chuckling, Vlad nodded and dashed off to get painkillers from his room - he had suffered migraines before his eighteenth birthday. "Here. Get some rest, I'm going to get something to drink before I start getting the munchies with a human here." Ingrid handed him the bottle of surge spray, muttering "just in case" before kicking him out of her room with a smirk.

When he slowly crept back to the throne room, George was curled around the cushion and smiling softly in her sleep. If he had a real heartbeat, Vlad thought it may have stopped at how perfect she looked. Stumbling backwards, he shook his head. He was a vampire, and she didn't know that. It was different with his father, his fiance knew he was a member of the undead and she was so good for him, he was so happy it was genuinely surprising at times. It was lucky he set an alarm on his watch, as otherwise Vlad could have whiled away the entire night watching the beautiful woman dozing on the sofa. When the watch beep indicated they had to start moving not to be caught, Vlad sighed to himself before sitting gently next to George and shaking her awake.

"Five more minutes" her sleep roughened voice was still perfect, her face nuzzling into the cushion but he had to persevere. "I have to get you out of here before school starts." "I don't go to school." Shaking her again with a laugh, Vlad was again struck with how bright her hazel eyes were. George finally rose, rubbing at her eyes and looking around in confusion. "Where am I? Oh wait, I remember. Hi Vlad." The confused set of her face smoothed out into a smile, and she leaned over to nuzzle at his neck for a moment. "It's so early, why am I awake?" "Because my dads fiance is the headmistress of this school, and she will lynch me if I set a bad example to the students by having you stroll through the halls."

"Oh right. Angry stepmother. Fair enough. Not that I'm happy to be awake. Grrrrr." He couldn't help it, she was just so cute he had to kiss her. George hummed happily when he did, kissing him back and smiling almost coyly. Vlad knew he shouldn't be indulging this but couldn't help himself. Pointing her to the bathroom, she ambled off with her clothes and came out looking thoroughly unruffled by the night that had sort of turned Vlad inside out. She handed back his shirt with a grin, which he slipped on and buttoned up. George didn't wear perfume, which he loved because breather girl perfume clogged his senses something awful but there was a mild, fruity scent of her carried on the fabric. Fighting not to inhale it deeply in case she thought him crazy, Vlad sat to lace his shoes up to walk her out.

"Hows your sister?" "Ingrid, her names Ingrid. She's ok, woke up for a drink and some painkillers, went back to sleep." George smiled like it was genuinely excellent news, making him smile right along with her. "I'm glad to hear it. Let me know if she needs help beating up guys again, it was fun defending your honour." Rolling his eyes, Vlad pulled her into a hug and pressed a kiss to her hair. Right now he should be walking her out, ignoring the pain of her leaving his life like the sun had when he turned sixteen. Instead, he found himself asking "can I see you again?" and heard her pulse pick up a little. "I would like that." Warm fingers laced through his and Vlad couldn't wipe the smile off his face as she picked up her bag and walked down to the entrance of the school building with him. Dawn was just breaking now, so he couldn't walk her to her car but George didn't say a word, looked up at the sky with a nod before turning to him in the doorway.

"Are you busy tonight?" He almost said no instantly, then remembered he had a Council meeting. "Sadly, yes, I have to work." "How about tomorrow night?" "Free as a bird." George smiled, hazel eyes sparkling. " You can tell me more about you then, I'll come pick you up when it's dark so you don't melt in the sun." Letting her kiss him again, Vlad smiled somewhat dopily. "Where am I going?" "My house. You're meeting my mother. You allergic to anything?" Her tone brokered no argument, but Vlad didn't actually want to argue - he wanted to meet the woman who had created this miracle. "Uh, garlic. And I itch like an allergic reaction if I get a splinter. I'm weird, sorry."

A warm hand cupped his cold cheek, her smile brighter than the emerging sun. "Stop worrying. I will see you then." They kissed goodbye again, and he watched avidly as she walked over to her car parked in the courtyard. She turned to smile at him again before unlocking the door, and Vlad realised he had to move before she realised he wasn't showing a reflection in her car mirrors. Waving, he ducked back inside and rubbed at his chest. He was in so much trouble.

* * *

"Good garlic Vlad, stop smiling. Its making my head hurt." Closer or not, Ingrid would always be Ingrid. Hunting for his robes, Vlad continued smiling anyway. "Erin didn't have parents, what happens when you meet the mother? And please don't say drain them both to save awkwardness, I can get that advice from dad." Ingrid shrugged, touching up her makeup while she waited for him to be ready for Council. "No idea, we hardly have frame of reference for mothers as it is. What did you tell her about tonight?" Sighing as he located his robes, VHC and GHV stitched neatly across them, he shrugged. "I said I had to work. Somehow telling her I'm actually the Grand High Vampire, head of all vampire clans and responsible for the entire race of night creatures didn't seem like the thing to say."

"You're going to have to tell her, even if you don't turn her." That stopped him dead. Turning Erin had been the biggest mistake possible, he couldn't do that again. "This may end up going nowhere, I will worry about that when we've met more than once. For all I know, she won't even turn up tomorrow." The thought hurt like hell, but Vlad acknowledged the possibility. "I doubt it, she put up with your ugly mug for more than three minutes." The shirt that still carried her scent on the fabric was slung over a chair, Vlad wasn't ashamed to admit he had slept in it. To himself at least. Ingrid would never stop mocking him if she knew.

"Doesn't matter. Lets get going, Council awaits." Eyeing the bottle of surge spray on his table, Vlad shook his head. Vampires. Not cute breather girls who made his stomach flutter. Shifting to his bat form, Vlad followed Ingrid out of the window and headed to Transylvania. In spite of trying repeatedly to stop it, his mind kept wondering back to George. Luckily, these meetings didn't often deal with heavy issues - the cease fire was working, the slayers still weren't annihilating them and nobody had tried to assassinate him for at least a month.

Garside was a welcome sight to get back to, and Vlad swallowed his pride after about ten minutes pure panic and asked Ingrid to help him choose an outfit. Zoltan and she disagreed on almost everything he tried, but eventually they both agreed to a slim, short sleeved black shirt with red detailing on, paired with jeans Ingrid had gotten him in a bid to stop him 'looking like a total 'wimpire'. They were black, fairly tight fitting and patterned with silvery lines cross crossing to form spider webs down one leg. "Go with boots, not those canvas abominations you wear. No fiddly laces and it doesn't look like you're dressing as a fifteen year old." "Hey! I like my shoes!" Vlad still set a pair of boots he had barely worn in next to the selected clothes, weighing up showering now versus later on, when he was getting ready.

As he had had to shower off the human scent on his skin before Council only a couple of hours ago, Vlad put it off until after he had slept. Practically bouncing out of his coffin an hour and a half before sun down, he raced through the shower, dressing and trying in vain to tame his hair. "How do I look?" "Probably as repulsive as ever. You'll do." Mock-scowling in Ingrids direction, Vlad spritzed more surge spray over himself before pocketing the tiny travel bottle. "Soya isn't going to help you stop being thirsty when you're there." Ingrid held out a goblet, thick red and a vintage he could smell from across the room. She was right though, he couldn't risk craving blood and having his fangs appear tonight so he downed the goblet, wiping his mouth and brushing his teeth again just to be sure. Ingrid even dabbed aftershave over the base of his neck (vampire friendly, subtle), then declared him almost passable to go outside. Which was probably a compliment somehow.

"You going to be alright without me?" Ingrid rolled her eyes and pushed him towards the door to the main staircase, telling him to go be someone else's problem for the night. It was said with a smile twitching at the side of her mouth though, so he didn't take it too personally. Dusk started to settle as he wondered out into the courtyard, staying out of the centre so George wouldn't wonder how he left a huge dent in her car when it hit him. He was already dosed up on an experimental potion that allowed vampires reflections for up to an hour (it varied vampire to vampire and nobody knew why, Vlad had gotten half an hour out of his previously and had an emergency dose in his jacket pocket). Just in case she noticed he wasn't visible in her car mirrors.

He heard the car before he saw it, ducking into the archway so he wouldn't blind her when the lights hit his pale skin. George climbed out of the car and looked up at the building, clearly debating whether or not to just let herself in and come find him. Whistling shortly, she turned in search of the sound and smiled widely on sight of him. Returning the smile, Vlad made his way over to her and George hugged him like they really did know each other really well. "You look... Wow. Talk about gothic." "Ingrid picked it. Her way of helping in return for you helping her. Because, in her words, otherwise I should not be allowed outside with my terrible fashion sense." George laughed aloud, still eyeing his outfit with obvious interest. "Well, I'll have to thank her some time. Come on, my mother is dying to meet you. Said I haven't stopped smiling since I got home."

Similarly stuck on smiling himself since she left, Vlad nodded and checked he was still showing up in the mirror. He would have taken it earlier to aid getting ready, but too much made one exceptionally tired and he wanted to be alert, aware when he met George's mother. Safely reflective - and pushing a stray lock of hair back into place as he did so - Vlad was still grinning when George leaned across from the drivers seat to kiss him. "You don't look terrified at this meet the mother prospect." "Should I? I've never done this before, do I need to be scared?" Transfixed by the way her curls quivered as she shook her head, Vlad almost missed her speaking. "Not at all. Most guys would be. Or so I hear. I've never done this before either, but then you are not most guys. Clearly."

The comment sat a little oddly with Vlad, but he brushed it off - she meant because she clearly liked him a great deal, if their intense physical connection had been anything to go by. George did not know he was a vampire, so he should relax and focus on meeting her mother. The drive wasn't that long, Vlad forcibly reminded of Stokely in the little neighbourhood full of rows of houses. "This is Giles central. Prepare to be amazed." George grabbed his hand, leading him to the front door and pushing it open to almost drag him inside. An attractive (not his type but George clearly got her looks here) woman of about forty greeted them both enthusiastically, apologising for the paint on her face and ushering them inside. "So, Vladimir? I'm Sally, it's wonderful to meet you!"

"Call me Vlad, Vladimir reminds me of getting in trouble as a child." He held out his hand but Sally scoffed, pulling him into a hug and she positively reeked of clay. It wasn't an unpleasant smell, just a little overpowering this close and combined with the jugular vein pulsing meet inches from his mouth. Forcing thoughts of blood aside, Vlad smiled as the woman let her go. "I uh, I brought you something. I was raised never to turn up empty handed as a guest, but I'm new at this meet the parent thing so I went with art, George tells me you're an artist." Sally looked surprised when Vlad pulled a small glass bottle out of his jacket (checking it wasn't his potion quickly) and handed it over. "Ok, I didn't know he was doing that. What is it?"

Winking, Vlad smiled knowingly. "Mix a little bit with some black paint, paint it on something and I'll show you." George watched eagerly as her mother complied, intrigue written across both breathers faces as they waited. "It doesn't look any different?" Holding up a hand and timing it's exposure to the light, Vlad counted the thirty seconds before moving to turn the light switch off. The glittery substance was mostly used in vampire women's makeup, it was almost invisible in the light but literally twinkled in the dark. "Oh wow, it's like stars! That is awesome!" Clicking the light back on, Vlad hoped it was a successful gift. "Vlad, that is a very wonderful gift, thank you." George was squinting at the black paint, clearly trying to discern the difference when it wasn't dark.

"That's like magic, how did you do that?" "I don't know how it works, I just thought your mum would like it and I had no idea if there was a conventional thing to bring. I told you, I'm weird." Uncaring that her mother was watching, George kissed him. "I told you, I like it." A tea towel hit them both, Sally chuckling at them and telling them to behave in the kitchen. That merely encouraged George to pull him into the living room, kissing him again then flushing that beautiful pink colour as he noticed photos of her as a child scattered across the fireplace. "Even then you had a big, happy smile." "I had braces! I hated them." He still felt very out of his depth, but Sally was clearly friendly and accepting of him right now, and Vlad was dying to find out everything he could about George.

"You shouldn't have. And anyway, surely they were worth it or you wouldn't have kept them." "Stop being logical, I'm trying to be mad at you for laughing at my baby photos." "If it makes you feel better, my dad gets the baby photo album out every year on my birthday, sits on the end of my bed and goes through it. Every year. Even though I'm twenty two now." George was laughing by the end of his mini rant, probably due to his scowling face. Which she then stretched up to kiss away, and suddenly it didn't seem so bad. Her mouth was soft and warm, addictive in its own right and Vlad was already hooked. Added to the fact her heart raced every time his mouth touched hers, and Vlad really didn't stand a chance against this breather girl.

"George, he hasn't even taken his jacket off, is he preparing to make a quick getaway?" If Vlad could flush, he would have. "Sorry, I was sort of dragged away and forgot." George grinned unapologetically at him, but did offer to take his jacket. Checking the surge spray was still in his jeans, he let her. "How much does your mother know exactly?" "Everything." Eyes widening against his will, Vlad spared a glance towards the kitchen. "I tell her everything, she's my mum and my best friend. Don't worry, she knows you were the perfect gentleman, and when she realised I couldn't stop smiling she stopped lecturing me on stranger danger and got excited to meet you. I really like you Vlad, so my mother has to approve and I think you've already won her over."

"I like you too. Especially the way your cheeks flush the most adorable shade of pink when I compliment you." And there it was, the blush creeping up over her face, which led to her hiding against his chest. "You smell amazing" so did she, but Vlad's was artificial, hers wasn't "what is that?" "Honestly? No idea. I've never really gone on a date before, so Ingrid had to help before I freaked out and she put this on me. I will find out or steal it if you like it so much?" That won him an eager nod, a smile and then Sally was calling them to help set the table. Vlad couldn't remember the last time he ate proper breather food, except the rare instances he convinced Ingrid they should order pizza delivery and not eat the delivery boy. Still, he had been raised to eat well, and successfully made it through the meal without choking, spilling his glass of water or getting food down his shirt.

This was clearly something of a tradition to these two women, so Vlad made himself not cringe in discomfort with every mouthful of ice cream and strawberry sauce - vampire teeth were oddly enough, very cold sensitive. When it was thankfully over, after he went to wash his sticky hands and face off, George pushed him onto the sofa in the living room and sat leaning against him with no time for negotiation. Though, he mused, if she had sat in his lap they would have had a problem, especially with her mother in the room. "So, Vlad" here it goes "George tells me you're from Eastern Europe? Whereabouts?" Sally was smiling, appearing genuinely interested in what he had to say.

"Bistritz, its near Transylvania?" Her face gained a mischievous smirk - he suddenly knew where George had inherited that from - as she asked. "Transylvania. Doesn't like the sun, and allergic to garlic?" Glad his heartbeat was artificially induced, and therefore not racing in anxiety, Vlad smiled back forcefully. "Yeah, I know. Common genetic mutations over there, somewhere along the lines our country villages became vampire nests to anyone who doesn't live there. We moved to Wales, add that to us living in Stokely Castle and my school woodwork teacher was convinced we were" he pretended the word was ridiculous "vampires." Both women were laughing now, the idea of Vlad and his family being vampires utter nonsense. George's laugh was so happy, so open it made his chest tight.

It was past midnight before they realised the late hour, having spent the last two hours learning so much about George and her mother it made his head spin. Surreptitiously spraying more surge on in the bathroom as he felt it wear off, Vlad flushed the toilet and washed his hands anyway before going back out. "It was lovely to meet you Mrs Giles" she glared until he corrected himself "Sally, thank you so much for having me over. And for having this wonderful daughter" George flushed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders "in the first place." Sally smiled, informing him he was welcome any time... so long as he wasn't there to 'drink their blood' - which was said complete with poor impressions of a Romanian accent and fake biting noises. "Scouts honour."

"So, did that go right or did I do it wrong?" Vlad asked on the drive back to Garside - he could have flown, but that may have been a little obvious - fiddling sort of anxiously with the zip on his jacket. "She thinks you're brilliant. That sparkly paint stuff was awesome, there was no way she wouldn't love you after that." Smiling to himself, Vlad was happy with that. There was a heavy moment of anticipation in the courtyard when she got out of the car to kiss him goodbye, and swallowing thickly, he held out a hand in invitation for her to come inside with him. "I don't want you to think we have to do anything" he mumbled against her mouth where they kissed in the doorway. "I want to, god do I want you Vlad" the sheer need in her voice sent thrills down his spine, barely leaving him able to think straight as they stumbled along the hallway.

Even as they climbed the stairs and he had to fight not to give in to above-human speed, Vlad realised he could not take this girl to his coffin. Fighting to keep his mind on anything but warm hands and soft lips, Vlad remembered the room Miss McCauley had slept in once or twice - that had a bed that wasn't for dead people. And they kept it clean for in case the two visited - they didn't, but Vlad liked to be prepared, and now it was coming in very handy as words became breaths and touches became removing clothes. Ingrid was not going to be happy if she found his shirt discarded in the hallway, but as a warm hand slid down into his jeans, Vlad stopped caring. As he backed up to the bed, he hoped George was distracted enough not to notice him telekinetically closing the door, because Ingrid would stake him, find a way to resurrect him and then stake him again if they left the door open.

This close, this hot against him, the scent of blood and life she gave off was practically pouring off her and Vlad couldn't resist nipping at her throat and inhaling the rich smell. "For someone who claims not to be a vampire" Vlad knew what she would say next, but didn't care as she arched her neck for more "you do like biting my neck." Sucking gently, not hard enough to bruise but only just, Vlad kissed her again. "You were the one who told me not to stop." The breathy gasp of words she had made still rung in his ears, this intoxicating creature currently fumbling at his jeans responding to his hands, his mouth. "I never said I didn't like it, just pointed out you did." There was the mischievous smirk again, soft hands trailing fire down his torso until Vlad realised she was still basically fully dressed.

The soft fabric of her cotton t-shirt slid over her stomach and over her chest with ease, the glorious curls on her head in wonderful disarray as he removed the t-shirt completely. "You really are a work of art. I have never seen anyone so perfect." had him discovering that her blushing could extend part way down her chest, the pink stain colouring down past her collarbone and feeling heated beneath his mouth when he kissed it. "You don't have to keep charming me, you already got me into bed. Well, the first time was the sofa." Smoothing his mouth over hers a few times, Vlad kissed her nose and relished the small giggle it won him. "I'm not trying to charm you, I just can't help but be amazed by you."

* * *

Vlad had a new appreciation for the time Ingrid spent dating Will before she turned him - George's scent only seemed to grow more intense, more appealing every time he saw her. Dating was... strange, but amazing. His favourite 'date night' was a toss up between the second time he went to dinner at her home - they had literally cuddled on the sofa watching cheesy television and he got to watch her smile, hear her laugh over and over again - and the simple late night walk. George night complain about still being pale, but Vlad had felt a little weak in the knees watching her eyes sparkle, her skin glow and her smile light up her face under the moonlight. She swore she didn't get cold often, but Vlad offered her his jacket anyway and she took it.

This human girl didn't care he was the Chosen One, didn't know he was the grand high vampire, had no idea about any of that. She just wanted to spend time with Vlad for the chance to be with him. And that was addictive. Maybe even more so than the time spent in bed with her - Vlad grew mesmerized by the way her hair reached down to almost the middle of her back when she untied it, He could run his fingers through those wild curls for years and never tire of it.

After they had been conducting this strange, night life thing between them for a few weeks, Vlad finally managed to convince them both out of bed so she could actually meet Ingrid. When Ingrid wasn't drugged and half conscious that is. And Vlad suddenly feels like he owes Ingrid the biggest bottle of vintage blood he can find, because Ingrid is actually somewhere along the lines of polite and offers a very short, never-to-be-mentioned again thanks for helping out a total stranger so readily. They then proceed to spend a good hour mercilessly teasing Vlad together about really daft things, but it's still perfect because his sister likes his girlfriend, and his girlfriend likes his sister. He can take the ribbing for that.

It got harder and harder every time to let George leave, loving every minute - even sleeping - of her in his arms. But she had her part time job, and she helped out her mother with setting up exhibitions and all sorts of things. It took another week or so before one coincided with Vlad being able to leave the school without exploding. George didn't push when Vlad said he didn't like talking about his job, just accepted there was one night a week he had to work and they easily spent four out of six of the others together. Ingrid finally relented and handed over the aftershave that George had told him smelled amazing, so he dabbed a little on his neck before finishing his hair and seeing the sun go down outside. Safe to leave his home, Vlad ignored Ingrids knowing smirk as he passed her in the hallway and headed out.

George was already there, so Vlad had to walk down to the place but that wasn't exactly difficult. He was early - it didn't start for half an hour and George bounded up to him with paint on her face and kissed him. "Glad you could make it. I'll be five minutes, just got to get changed. Mums over there, go bother her for a few minutes." "Charming George! Hello Vlad." Sally was already dressed and ready, offering him the usual hug and smile she always greeted him with. There was one picture that drew his eye, a clearly hand drawn picture of a baby sleeping. "Is that George as a baby?" Sally looked briefly sad for a second, and Vlad suddenly wished he hadn't asked. "That's my son, Adam. I was... I was very young when I got pregnant, barely eighteen." George was only eighteen, but Vlad knew they weren't risking that according to George. "It was a silly drunken night, and my parents persuaded me to give him up for adoption. He turned eighteen a few years ago, we tried to track him down through the adoption paperwork but it's tricky."

George noted the somber mood, but she clearly recognised the picture and knew the story. "I could help that, if you like?" His girlfriend wrapped a warm arm around his waist, looking surprised. "How?" "I have a friend, real computer whiz. If the information is out there, he can find it. I just need the information to give him." Never had Vlad made two people light up so fast, twin looks of wonder on Sally and George's face. "Really?" Thinking of Piers - Ingrid had a crush, he was sure - the human who had hacked the VHC in minutes, Vlad nodded. "Absolutely. But right now you two should smile, it's time to show off your arty... art." "Eloquent." Kissing George's nose because it made her giggle and scrunch her face up adorably, Vlad shrugged. "I never said I was eloquent."

George was clearly used to these events, greeting regulars and moving effortlessly through crowds of people. Someone nicked their finger on a small cake knife at the food and drinks table, and Vlad had to excuse himself before a room full of people saw his fangs. "Are you ok?" Forcing the elongated canines back, Vlad looked up to see George. "Fine. Just a little squeamish, and I don't know anybody here so I look a bit like a stalker looking at you, my favourite work of art all night." George nuzzled into the base of his throat, humming happily when she noticed him wearing the scent she liked. "I don't mind, it's nice to be admired." "I more than admire you George. I adore you." She giggled happily as he kissed her, stopped from getting carried away only by her mother finding them. "Behave you two! Come on, back to work!" They went back out hand in hand, George still flushed pink and he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

* * *

Vlad accompanied them back to their home, the emotions thick in the air as he offered them a chance to find this missing element of their family. It had barely been a month with this mischievous imp of a girl, but here they were trusting Vlad implicitly with a copy of the birth certificate like they had known him all their lives. George still said she felt that about him, and Vlad felt the same. Carefully folding it and tucking it in his pocket, he kissed George goodbye at the door. "I can walk home, your mum needs you. I didn't mean to make her sad, tell her I'm sorry?" "Don't be silly, yes it was emotional but I think you made her year offering to help. You already made my year by appearing in my life." Indulging in the warmth of her once more, Vlad dragged himself away for the night.

He walked a few streets away before checking the area was deserted, shifting into bat form and flying home. The first thing he did was check the certificate was undamaged, which luckily it was - that would have been a tough explanation. Going to knock on Ingrid's door, it creaked open as he did so and Vlad regretted that instantly. "Oh, hi Vlad." Piers managed weakly, but Vlad was a little too traumatised to speak and ran away quickly, shouting "it can wait!" as he did so. Well, it seemed Ingrid had admitted she liked him after all. Not that Vlad had ever wanted THAT kind of confirmation. Cringing, he went off in search of soya blood and tried to forget what he had just seen.

It was another half an hour before Piers resurfaced, Ingrid nowhere to be seen and the breather reeked of Ingrid. "Sorry about that, she said you're usually out until dawn or come home with company yourself." "It's fine. I didn't need eyes." Piers chuckled, sitting opposite Vlad. "You seemed to have a sense of purpose, did you need me for something?" Coughing slightly, Vlad remembered. "Yes! I need you to see if you can find this person for me." He held out the certificate. "He was adopted right after he was born, and apparently its been hard for them to track him down through the records at the adoption agency." Piers scanned the information, nodding to himself here and there. "I will see what I can find. Sorry, again." "I will forgive you when you've looked for this Adam kid." Shooing Piers off so he could breath again, Vlad sighed deeply before retiring to his coffin early.

It was Council the next night, so Vlad couldn't see George anyway and it gave Piers time without Ingrid to work on whatever it is he did with computers. Tapping his foot anxiously most of the way through the meeting, Vlad just wanted to get home, sleep and be ready to see George again the next night. Because she had trusted him with this, he was going to tell her the truth about him. Vlad knew he was falling for her, hard and fast and it was amazing and terrifying. But she deserved to know he wasn't normal before he risked her falling for him too.

The nerves built higher, interrupting his sleep and making him shaky as he tried to button his shirt. Waiting in the courtyard for her as dusk fell, Vlad had forgone the surge spray and hoped to at least get inside before she noticed. George was intelligent, perceptive and even as the usual smile broke out over her face, Vlad could see she could see he wasn't on top form. They still hugged in greeting, but George was already noticing something. "Somethings changed. Are you ok Vlad?" "Fine. Come on up." They headed up to the attic, straight to what Vlad already thought of as 'their' room. Kicking off shoes, shrugging off jackets, Vlad indicated for her to sit on the bed next to him and tried to think how to say this.

"What's wrong Vlad? Are you dumping me?" "No! I just, I have to tell you something." Taking her hand, Vlad felt the flutter of her pulse against his fingers and decided to just go for obvious. Shuffling closer so he wouldn't pull her arm too far, Vlad moved her hand to his chest where there was no heartbeat waiting. Her fingers flexed, clearly searching for the steady thrum of life he had essentially faked before. "I don't understand." "George, I'm not like other guys. And I don't mean that in the sense I'm somehow enough to get the attention of you, which is still amazing to me. I'm..." He sighed, forcing the words to rise in his throat. "I'm a vampire."

The silence was so thick it felt heavy on him, her eyes wide and confused and the warm hand still on his chest. "But, you had a heartbeat before." "Surge spray. Creates a human pulse so real vampires would want to bite me." Unable to look at her in case her saw revulsion in her eyes, Vlad turned away. "You're serious aren't you?" Nodding, Vlad waited for her to run, scream or call the police or something. "I had to be honest, because I'm falling for you and you needed to know." There was a moment of heavy silence again, and then warm hands touched his shoulders and turned him around. "I don't care, I love you. Heartbeat or not."

Warm lips smoothed over his, bolstering the words. Unvampiric or not, tears of relief and happiness spilled from his eyes. "Really?" "Really." George didn't look scared, her heart best steady and her face open. "I love you too." George lit up as he spoke, leaning to kiss him again. She looked at him curiously for a moment, then asked "can I see your fangs?" Rolling his eyes and pretending to sigh in a long suffering way, Vlad opened his mouth to show the twin points of his teeth. He was in no way prepared for the spark of interest in her eyes, the racing of her pulse. Forcing the elongated canines back, Vlad kissed her.

"Spoil sport, I like them." "They like you too. That's the problem." George didn't look terrifed, even when his mouth was drawn back to her neck. Nipping at the skin, she arched up for more and he sucked gently, not leaving a mark but only just. "Wait, wait." Vlad stopped, looking at her. "Vampires don't sleep in beds, this isn't your room is it?" Even breathless with desire, George was still coherent and clear as she spoke. "No, it's not. I could hardly take you to my coffin could I?" Hazel eyes bright and happy, George wriggled off the bed. "You can now."

-YD-

 **whoops, too long so making it a two shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go, second half!**

-YD-

They had been intimate any number of times, but now, lying in his coffin too small for two but it didn't stop them, Vlad was glowing. Literally, according to George. "Is that a vampire thing? Your eyes are like, glowing blue." "Kind of. Does it bother you?" "No, I like it." She nuzzled into his chest, humming happily and settling in his arms like she didn't want to be anywhere else in the world. "I'm off work tomorrow, and told my mum I would be back late. Go to sleep." Voice soft, but low and commanding, Vlad obeyed.

Waking up with the warm body next to his, Vlad couldn't stop smiling. "No heartbeat. That wasn't a dream then." His face fell a little, but George was smiling, kissing over his silent chest. "My vampire." Her heartbeat was calm, relaxed and her face soft and open. "I love you." Her happy laugh filled the air, shifting slightly to look at him. "I love you too." George commandeered one of his long t-shirts, which settled down to midthigh and they spent a couple of hours just lazing around in pyjamas eating pizza delivery. "You're so beautiful." "I have cheese on my face." Picking it off, Vlad kissed the spot it had been. "Still beautiful." Her cheeks flushed beneath his mouth, warm and enticing.

"Are you coming back with me?" "No, I don't want to hoard all your time away from your mother. I'm gonna see what my friend has on your brother." George kissed him again, deep and powerful. "I can't believe you offered to do that, it was just so... Human." "I never wanted to be a vampire. I wish I could have been human." George cocked her head, a stray curl lying across her cheek. "Really? I'm glad you are. I like your fangs." Chuckling, Vlad nipped teasingly at her neck. "Behave or I won't get home any time soon." In spite of her words, George was edging into his lap and Vlad was quick to relocate them to his room before Piers or Ingrid walked in on them.

"Tell me about your father." They hadn't touched upon this subject yet, it clearly wasn't a happy one for her but Vlad wanted to know everything about her. "He was brilliant, an amazing dad. When mum told him about Adam, he supported the fact she wanted to find him. Taught me boxing when I was little so nobody could pick on me, took us on picnics when it was sunny and he used to make up stories about archeology. Told me I was better than Indiana Jones, never complained when I wanted to watch the movies for the hundredth time." Vlad had a vague idea of what Indiana Jones was - the movies were around when he was a teenager. "He sounds good." "He was." Her voice grew thick, one slender hand tracing the scar on her stomach as she searched for words.

"We were out sailing and the boat rocked, knocking me over the side and the propeller busted my life jacket and cut my side. He... He jumped in to help me, got me back into the boat and while everyone was trying to figure out why I was bleeding and pushing water out of my lungs, he hit his head and nobody noticed until... Until it was too late." There were tears now, dripping onto his bare chest where she clung to him. "He died saving his daughter, and any father would do the same again given the chance. It wasn't your fault." "I know. My mum spent the best part of five years getting that into my head. I still miss him. Every single day. That's why I still live with mum, we're all each other has. Well, I have you now. My dad would have liked you. You make me happy."

Tightening his arm around her as George cried softly, he whispered soothingly to her until she quieted. "You make me happy too. I wish I could have met him, even if he might have boxed me for daring touch such a work of art as his daughter." That got him a watery chuckle, snuggling tighter into his hold before sighing. "I should get ready to go. I don't want to though." "I don't want you to, but you should get back to your mother before midnight. I know you tell her everything, but I wouldn't tell her I can turn into a bat." George hummed in thought, sitting up to look for her clothes. "I guess so. She's smart though, she might work it out on her own. First things first, can I see?"

Forcing himself away from her inviting warmth, Vlad pulled on his trousers and stood waiting for her to look at him. "My lady wants a bat, I shall not disappoint." George chuckled, eyes wide as he shifted, circled the room before landing back down on his two feet. "Wow! Vampire for sure now. Just in case your coffin, fangs and lack of pulse wasn't enough convincing for me. Oh, and the glowing eyes." Vlad was still in disbelief George accepted him so easily, disturbing her getting dressed to hold her close. "How did I get so lucky?" "I don't know, I am pretty awesome." Her smile was infectious, matching his own as he kissed her. "Right. I really need to get dressed now. Stop touching me, I can't think straight when you do. You are a very distracting vampire."

Vlad couldn't help but smirk at that, at the idea he affected her half as much as she did him. George eventually got dressed, stepping into her shoes and leaning back into his hold. He traced cool fingers over the nape of her neck under her thick, beautiful hair, enjoying her faint shiver. "Do I feel cold to you?" "A little, but it's nice actually. Expect me to be attached to you all summer as a cooling system." "I am sure I will struggle on somehow." George hummed into his neck, hand splayed over his heart for a moment. "Ok. Leaving now. Come on." Not bothering with a shirt to walk out into the empty courtyard, Vlad let her take his hand and walked down with her.

"Go on, back to your mother before I decide to kidnap you." "And wouldn't that be awful." Her smile was coy, cheeky, and Vlad couldn't stop himself kissing her again. They got a little carried away, the kiss ending in George pressed against the car, panting and flushed. "Damn. Right. Driving. Home. I can do that." Stepping back so she could get in the car, George noticed something else. "Hey, no reflection. Was that a surge spray thing too?" "No. A potion, it only lasts a little while and tastes awful." George nodded in understanding, sliding into her seat and buckling her seatbelt. "I'll see you soon. I love you." "I love you too. Vampire." Winking, Vlad headed back to the attic with what he knew must be a daft, dopey smile on his face.

"Well somebody looks happy." Piers didn't look any less dopey than Vlad, not including the proud purpling bruises along the length of his throat. "You look like you got attacked by our great aunt Repugna after her false fangs fell out." Ingrid appeared behind him, blatantly admiring the marks. "Are you comparing me to that old hag?" "I was just forcibly reminded of when you have her love potion and she somehow got fixed on Renfield." "Disgusting. Funny though." The conversation probably would have kept going, except they were interrupted by a whoosh of air and the sudden presence of a new heartbeat. "Evening dad. Oh, hi Miss McCauley."

Between Vlad's bare chest and Piers having a stripe of bruising down his neck, it was probably quite the sight to come in to. "This attic reeks of breather!" They each raised an eyebrow, as though their father had forgotten his very human lady friend was stood next to him. "Well Piers is human. Miss McCauley is human." "And so is Vlad's girlfriend, but she's not here." "Oh Vladdy, not another one! Did you learn nothing from Eric... Erin!" The Count glared, as though Vlad could ever forget that unmitigated disaster. "This is different. She's not a slayer for one." Piers made tea and the vampires poured blood, settling around the throne room waiting for whatever reason their father was visiting.

"So, Vlad, you're seeing someone new?" Vlad liked Miss McCauley, she had a good heart and didn't scare easy. Nor did she try to be their mother, having met Magda a few times and knowing that wouldn't be a positive association to have. "Yeah, she's brilliant." "And does she know you're..." "A biter? Yeah, I told her last night. It was terrifying, but she took it really well." His old headteacher smiled at him, sipping her tea and clearly trying not to obviously stare at Piers' marked skin. "What is it about Draculas and breathers?" "Dad, you're engaged to a very human headmistress. Clearly, it runs in the family." Miss McCauley was luckily used to her vampire lover forgetting not to make breather comments, just laughing it off and shaking her head fondly.

"I'm done with this by the way Vlad, you can give it back to them and let them know I'm making headway." Piers handed back the birth certificate copy, which Vlad made to reach for but naturally their father was nosy as ever. "And what is this?" "A friend asked if I could help look for their brother or something. Piers is our resident techie." Vlad didn't want to say it was important, not until he knew why his father was interested - He loved his father dearly, but Vlad wanted to keep him away from George for a while before they had to tolerate the "bite her and be done with it" talk. Which only Vlad seemed to get, being the Chosen One and everything. When Ingrid had transformed and still dated Will, their father complained but never mentioned biting. He did let Will move in once he was turned, but then Ingrid had threatened to put garlic in his coffin lining again.

Something in his fathers face confused him, but then the expression was gone and Vlad pulled the certificate out of his hands before it got flamed and went to put it away. "Put on a shirt maggot face!" That would be Ingrid calling after him then. Pulling on a comfortable button down, Vlad tucked the certificate away in his jacket pocket for the next night when he went back to the Giles home. "Better?" "No, I can still see your ugly face." Ingrid was smiling a little, so Vlad didn't take it to heart as he settled back to drinking. "So, did you guys visit for a reason?" "Alex demanded I check up on you two, though I reassured her you are both capable of looking after yourselves. Even if you do play with your food."

They didn't stay much longer - dawn was approaching but it was a weekend so Miss McCauley didn't have to be up for work that day. "Dad was acting weird, maybe he knows the kid?" Vlad shrugged at Ingrid, he didn't understand it either. "If I weren't sure I wasn't adopted, I would be very concerned." "Yeah, you have definitely been a plague on my life since you were born." "Cheers Ingrid." He couldn't help chuckling, taking the brief hug from Ingrid and taking himself off to his coffin. That would have been like something out of a bad soap plot - like the time Ingrid faked that diary to say Vlad was a human swapped as a baby. Shamelessly curling around the t-shirt George had worn, Vlad took himself off to sleep breathing in her soft, fruity scent.

* * *

When he woke, excited to be going to see George again, Vlad shook away the weird expression on his fathers face from his mind. Vampires and humans didn't have babies together, so there was nothing to think about. Dressing himself in the spiderweb jeans George liked, Vlad shrugged on his jacket and sprayed a little surge on - Sally would still hug him in greeting so he needed a pulse for that. Flitting through the dark streets, he knocked on the door bouncing in excitement. "Hey you." "Hey yourself." "Come on in." It was something of a joke - Vlad said he was taught never to enter without being invited in, effectively covering up the fact he couldn't. Now George knew though, her smirk told him she knew vampires needed it as he stepped through and kissed her in greeting.

"Oh, my friend said you could have this back. Said he's making progress but made a copy so you could get this back." Vlad handed over the certificate, then followed George into the kitchen for a Sally Giles hug. "What mysterious surprise gift did you bring my mother this time?" Vlad grinned and winked - He always brought a gift, random little things. "I got you something too, but first" Vlad pulled the bag of tea leaves from his pocket. "Black flower tea, Romanian delicacy. I noticed you like your tea." Sally thanked him, and George looked at him expectantly. Reaching down into his shirt, Vlad pulled out the necklace he had on. "Yin Yang?" "Detachable. See?" Pulling the white half off, Vlad lifted the chain over his head and slipped it down over hers, moving her hair out of it carefully.

"What's this for?" "To show you're the light to my dark. Two halves of a whole." He kept the black half on for himself - he was the darkness, George was a ray of sunshine. "Oh Vlad, that's beautiful! George, you can't ever take that off." The necklace sat almost directly over her heart, the chain longer than strictly necessary but he liked it there. "I won't, I love it. Thanks Vlad." Smiling, Vlad tucked down and kissed her again, just because. "Are you busy tomorrow night?" "Not as far as I know. Why?" Smiling, Vlad winked. "I'm taking you somewhere." "Do I need to dress special or something?" Shaking his head no, Vlad pulled her close. "Nope, you look perfect in everything anyway." "Oh if I was only a few years younger I might steal him away George!"

"Tough luck mum, he's mine." Remembering her nuzzling his chest and calling him "my vampire", Vlad was very glad he couldn't blush right now. George could though, and Vlad wasn't sure he would ever tire of her pink cheeks filling with blood whenever he reminded her she was beautiful. Staying for dinner and leaving just shy of midnight, George clarified whether or not she needed to come to him. "No, I'll pick you up after dusk. Just be ready when the sun goes down." "Hmm. Mister mysterious. I'll see you then. I love you." Kissing her goodbye and feeling her hand on his still chest, Vlad returned the sentiment. "I love you too. Get some sleep."

When he went to get her the next night, Vlad was undeniably nervous. George accepting he was a vampire was one thing, this was different. "George! It's the pretty goth boy!" Sally winked as she said it, calling George to the door. His girlfriend looked amazing in a red dress, tights that had a similar spider web pattern to his jeans on beneath it. "Ready to go?" "Yep. Is it still a surprise?" "Of course." George shook her head but stepped out of the door, waving goodbye to her mother and taking his outstretched hand. Strolling through the streets lit by orange glow streetlamps, they made it to an empty space. "Do you trust me?" "Of course." Pulling her tight to his body and feeling her warmth soak through his clothes, Vlad whispered "hold on tight". Feeling slender arms wrap around his waist, they jumped.

When they landed, George looked a little winded but otherwise not too bothered. "Wow. That was a rush. Where are we?" "About three miles from the nearest living thing." Nerves wracking him, Vlad unshouldered his bag, asking her to close her eyes for a second and laying an old cape across the floor as a blanket to sit on. Leading her to sit down, Vlad moved to unpack the bag and lit a candle so George could see what was going on. "Ok, open your eyes." Hazel eyes widened as they took in the scene. "Late night picnic?" "You said you used to go on them. I can't do beach, sailing or sunshine but I can do this."

"Its..." Vlad was terrified she was going to hate it "perfect." "Really?" The kiss pressed against his mouth left no space for doubt, and Vlad was already in danger of forgetting about the food by the time George had to breathe, her flush evident even in the limited light. They ate, joked and laughed under the night sky and Vlad felt utterly complete when George lay next to him to stare at the stars. She pointed out the constellations, and laughed when Vlad told her about his uncle Cornelius, who swore the ancient Romans used to think the world was a birthday cake, and the stars were candles. "How old is he?" "He died about a hundred years back, he was pushing a thousand though. My dad is over six hundred himself, my mother somewhere near three hundred. By contrast, I'm twenty two and Ingrid is twenty four."

"How old is that teacher he's with?" "About thirty? That's the thing with humans, your lives are so short and we're immortal. Or as best we can see, the first vampires only came to be three thousand years or so ago. I have no idea if being a vegetarian vampire is even going to make a difference, soya blood is only fifty years old now." Explaining the blood substitute, he was surprised George had never asked if he drank human blood. "So as I get older, you won't age?" "Well I will age, just slowly. My mum looks about thirty, my dad maybe thirty five. Vampire aging is tough to gauge, my brother was over three hundred but didn't look any older than me at seventeen. My grandparents are probably almost a thousand, but my grandmother looks maybe sixty or seventy at most, her husband looks about ninety." Krone and Atilla Westenra were another two people Vlad would never want near this girl he loves, they haven't seen Vlad since his coronation as Grand High Vampire.

"What if you stop wanting me when I get old?" Vlad sat up, turning to look at George. "Not going to happen. I love you for who you are, the fact you happen to be beautiful is a bonus. You'll always be beautiful on the inside, and that shines through every part of you. Don't ever doubt that, and don't live for the future. Live for today, for here and now with me." George teared up a little, emotions damp on her cheeks when they kissed and pressed closer. Vlad had never made love under the moonlight before, but as George let him remove her clothes and worship the perfection of her, he knew this memory would stay with him for eternity.

The delicate flush extended most of the way down her chest as he whispered words in her ear about how much he loved her, how beautiful she looked under the moonlight and how she put the stars to shame with the light in her heart. They had to redress afterwards so George wouldn't inadvertently freeze in the cool night air against his cold skin, but the intimate connection stayed with them as they cuddled up on the old cape and just enjoyed the others presence.

Nuzzling at the base of her throat, Vlad relished the way her pulse beat steadily beneath the skin. George was just so alive, the energy and life she emitted infectious - she made Vlad feel alive too. "We should get back, it's getting late and we can't risk falling asleep out here or I'll get caught in the sun." "What actually happens? In the sun I mean." "Ultimately, I crumble into a pile of dust. The first seconds though, my skin will release smoke and smell a bit like burning." That did earn him a grimace, and a sarcastic "lovely." "Well if you will date a vampire..."

"Doesn't mean I relish the thought of my boyfriend dissolving into dust." "Which is why we must get going, as much as I could look at your face under the moon forever." After one more soul deep kiss that warms Vlad's cold, dead body with happiness, they pack up and he takes George home. "I have to work tomorrow night, but you can come over the next night if you like?" "Sounds good. I will see you then."

* * *

It's simple, and it works and Vlad is in awe at how happy he is. Before he can even realise, George has been a part of - even the centre of his world for six months. They talk, they touch and most of all, they love. Sally never stops treating him wonderfully, as though he hadn't originally been a total stranger in the bar taking her home. Having all but forgotten Piers was searching for her lost brother, Vlad meets George down in the courtyard. "Half a year already, I'm surprised you aren't bored of me yet." George hums in agreement, and Vlad can't put his fang on it but something is different in her tonight, her demeanour different.

"Are you alright?" "Of course. Shall we?" Vlad nods, letting her grip his arm tightly and flitting them upstairs - George rarely even looks windswept by it anymore. Until she pushes him away and runs for the bathroom, making it just in time to throw up. Loathe to leave her, Vlad dashed off to get a glass of water and knelt next to her, rubbed her back soothingly and held his breath against the acrid smell of vomit. George drank the glass of water down gratefully, refilling it in the sink and downing the second before brushing her teeth. Placing his cold hand against her sweaty forehead, she sighed in relief.

"You didn't have to come over if you were sick, I would have understood." George shook her head, pressing a hand to her mouth for a moment then relaxing. "I'm not sick." "Well you just threw up, speeding has never done that to you before." There was a large intake of breath, and then a tumblr of words fell from her mouth. "I have been feeling funny the last month or so and I went to the doctors. Even though I'm on the pill" George had explained that's what stopped her getting pregnant - 'the pill' - "they do a pregnancy test. It came back positive. I'm pregnant. Six weeks." Stunned into inarticulate silence for a moment, Vlad stared at his girlfriend. "Vlad?" George prompted him, making him realise he had been staring blankly for a moment.

"I won't lie, it's a bit early. But so was knowing I loved you after a month, so was us getting together the night we met. Are you happy?" "I am terrified. My mother is going to freak. But yeah, its kind of exciting." A hesitant smile began on her face, and Vlad gave one right back. "Doesn't say much for that pill you take." "No form of contraception is 100%, more like 99%." Suddenly glad he had never accidentally impregnated Erin, Vlad sat on the edge of the bath next to George. "What's going to happen to me? I mean, you're a vampire. Am I going to drink blood like that chick in Twilight?" "In case you hadn't noticed, Twilight is extraordinarily inaccurate in pretty much everything about vampires. And honestly, I'm not sure. I've never heard of this happening before. Vampires are usually serial cheaters so it probably has, but I would have to look it up. That's not important tonight though."

"It's not?" Standing and kissing her gently, Vlad shook his head. "No, it's not. Tonight I am going to spend time holding you because I can, and then I shall introduce you to my old tutors library." Bertrand had yet to be broached - Vlad didn't want to admit he was a killer, let alone that he had killed the only ally he had at that time - and his possessions were still in the basement of Garside, though now behind a locked door just in case anyone went wandering. "Because if there's info on this anywhere, it'll be there." Scooping her up in one arm, Vlad deposited her in his coffin and flitted off for a bucket and bottle of water. "Just in case." "Doesn't it like, gross you out?" Shrugging, Vlad shed his shirt and spooned up behind her. "I don't have to breathe, and it isn't your fault you're sick. Technically, it's mine and I am going to do my best to take care of you."

"You must be the sweetest vampire ever." Brushing off the memory of Erin saying that, Vlad inhaled the saturation of George's scent all around him. "I love you, and you're having our baby. Why wouldn't I take care of you?" "I don't know, I was scared to tell you in case you freaked out or said you didn't want it." Careful not to squeeze her stomach in case it made her sick again, Vlad held her closer. "It's me, and it's you. It can only be a perfect little miracle, just like their mother." They stayed like that most of the night, but they didn't need to fill every silence to enjoy the company, and they didn't have to have sex to be intimate together. Holding her as she slept, warm and alive and blood-and-garlic she was pregnant, Vlad was more than happy with this.

True to his word, after they woke and detoured to the kitchen for some toast to go easy on her stomach, Vlad led George down and down and down to the basement of the school. "What's that?" Looking where she pointed, the door to the mirror room was ajar. "Blood Mirror. Don't go near it, it's kind of temperamental. I'll explain it all later." Showing her the training room, complete with a dusty old punch bag Vlad had worked out many, many frustrations on as a teen, they made it to Bertrands library. "It's a bit dusty down here." "Hasn't been used, or even really inhabited for a while. The only reason anyone comes down here is for the mirror or the blood cellar, which is the other way." "What's a blood cellar?"

"Like a wine cellar, only it's bottled blood rather than fermented grape juice." For how blase George was about him being a vampire, she was remarkably squeamish about the blood drinking at times. Realising this may not be ideal conversation for the delicate stomach of his girlfriend, Vlad shut up and started perusing the books. There were lots, some in languages dead for centuries and others that smelled funny and had dark stains on the covers, which Vlad warned George not to touch.

"Here's one on vampire pregnancy, and here's one on genetics." Both books were enormous, and George looked mildly concerned. "Vampires can speed read, this is only a few minutes reading to us." "Oh right, I mean I love reading but they are almost bigger than me!" Bidding her to sit down away from the potential dust cloud, Vlad started speeding through the pages. The pregnancy one was little use, and half the words were fading - Bertrand had taken better care of these than Vlad realised, they needed attention to stay in good condition.

Half way through the vampire genetics book, Vlad found what he was looking for. "Here. Dimidius. Half vampire, half breather - that's human to you. Doesn't say much specifics, only that they are indistinguishable from a normal teen vampire for nearly eighteen years. And, of course highly illegal. George, I realise this is unfair to ask but you can't let on to my family about this. It would get me and all of them killed, and if they found you, you too. I cannot let that happen." As Grand High Vampire, Vlad was going to be looking in to those laws very soon - after George had given birth and nobody could tell the baby was a halfling that was. "Of course. So long as you aren't in denial."

"Not at all, I'm genuinely thrilled at the idea of being a father with you. We just have to be careful before the baby is born, ok?" Wrapping her in his arms and kissing the top of her head, he indicated the brief information in the book. "Is that all the information?" "Here? Yes. I have another place I can look, when I next have to go to work. Very, very big library there." A whole turret of the VHC castle was dedicated just to books, so Vlad expected he would find something more than a couple of paragraphs in this one.

"Do I ever get to find out what it is you do? I mean, do you really not want to talk about it or is that because I didn't know you were a vampire then?" "A little bit of both, but I will tell you if you want to know. Either way, we should get you upstairs where there are bathrooms and food and all that human stuff." "Isn't it school hours?" George pointed upwards, indicating the ceiling Vlad could hear the breather children above. "Yeah, but that's why servant stairs are a wonderful thing. This place wasn't built to be a school originally." Snapping his fingers, a door swung open revealing a stone staircase. "You first, I can catch you if you fall." "And check me out, obviously." Pretending he had been caught out, Vlad merely winked and indicated for her to go.

Safely back behind his bedroom door, nestled in his coffin Vlad sighed quietly. "I'm not just any vampire, I'm what's called 'the chosen one'. Basically, vampires started messing up the world and someone, somewhere, somehow decided that when things got too bad, this one super vampire would be born to sort it all out. And somehow, that turned out to be me. When I turned eighteen, my title also came with a job - Grand High Vampire, head of all vampire clans and leader of the Vampire High Council. That's where I go every week, I fly to Transylvania with Ingrid for the meeting, then back again after. It pays a ridiculous amount, I don't even have housing costs to pay living here, and apart from soya blood and occasionally new clothes, I don't really have to buy anything. So, that is what I do."

George sat processing the information for a few minutes, nodding to herself now and then. "So the baddest, toughest vampire ever is a total teddy bear in love with a human?" "That's me. The VHC building has a ridiculously huge library, so I will go investigating next meeting and say I'm researching for new law proposals or something." George settled comfortably in his lap, mouthing at the hollow of his throat like he so often did to her. "So... How would you feel if I suggested going to tell my mother tonight?" Trying to think through the distracting sensations, Vlad nodded. "Good idea. Whatever shall we do to pass the time until nightfall though?" The smirk George hit him with was as seductive and mischievous as any vampire, though it was accompanied by the racing pulse that reminded him just how alive she truly was.

* * *

Sally took the news surprisingly well, particularly when she saw just how excited they were about it. "Its a bit fast and you're both so young, but it's clear you're mad for each other and he doesn't seem to be running off anywhere." Vlad had left the room to give the two females privacy, or at least the illusion of - he could hear every word obviously.

With each passing month, George grew rounder and Vlad grew more excited. Even if he had to effectively sneak George and her swelling belly in and out of Garside so nobody saw. He had found a surprising, somewhat scary amount of information on dimidius, but rather than overwhelm George with so many specifics, Vlad just reassured her it meant she would have a normal pregnancy, and that nobody would even know the child was 'different' before their teens. "We start like humans, heartbeats and sunlight and garlic bread. When we turn sixteen, we face our reflection in the blood mirror and become vampires. Then when we turn eighteen, we are officially adults and that's it."

Vlad was still debating telling George 'the choice', that when their child turned eighteen they would be able to decide to become human. He didn't want to hide that from her, but Vlad also didn't want her worrying about the implications of immortality or anything like that. He wanted her happy and excited like he was. And if he was honest with himself, Vlad needed to deal with the pangs of envy towards his child for them having that choice to begin with.

George kept her 'promise' about lazing all over him when it was hot outside, enjoying the permanent coolness of his skin and Vlad was happy to let her, heat making her scent more intense and her clothing less - he adored watching the bump grow as their baby developed. There was an enormous pile of Sunblock 75+ next to a complete sunproof outfit laying on his desk, ready for if George went into labour and Vlad needed to be able to dash to and from a car or ambulance or something. His girlfriend merely mocked him for it, as though it was his fault he couldn't go out in the sun without exploding. The last month and a half of her pregnancy was spent solely with him visiting her home, both because she shouldn't be driving alone this far along and because it was far easier to conceal his girlfriends pregnancy when she wasn't in Garside at all.

The nine month ending crept up on him almost out of nowhere, and Vlad allowed himself ten seconds to panic wholeheartedly at three in the morning (Sally let him stay over so George wasn't alone for the last few weeks) before waking Sally and declaring the baby was on it's way. "Are you sure?" "Well she told me she wanted to kill me for getting her pregnant, then that her water was broken. How does water break?" His girlfriends mother actually laughed at him for a second, even as she hurried to dress and they headed back to George quickly. "It means the amniotic sac the baby is in has broken, it's a very obvious sign the baby is on the way!"

Vlad had to leave George alone for a second to change and pocket the copious amount of hardcore sun block while her mother dashed around collecting a baby bag or something like that. Never more thankful for his advanced strength, Vlad lifted George and carried her out to the car and they were suddenly in a hospital. The bright lights made him look positively ill, but that hardly mattered when George was squeezing the feeling out of his hand every couple of minutes as her body prepared to deliver this tiny baby they had created. Eighteen exhausting hours (he was reassured roughly every twenty minutes by Sally it sometimes took days) later, Vlad was sat next to George who was holding their baby boy. She was clearly shattered, still a little sweaty and Vlad had never seen anything so beautiful.

"Do we have a name?" Nodding in response to the question in George's eyes, Vlad let her say it. "Adam. I know we will find him one day and they'll have the same name, but I think it suits him and I want my big brother to know we were thinking about him. Plus, don't you think he looks just like that picture of Adam?" George did something very peculiar, pulling out one chubby little arm from his blanket and looking closely. "Well they aren't moles, but look - he's got little marks on his wrist where mine and yours are mum." Vlad insisted on letting George have her fill of their baby boy - he could take a turn when George got some sleep. Staring out of the window at the night sky, a nagging suspicion started to edge into his mind.

In all the time he had spent cataloguing everything about George, reverently adoring her body, Vlad had somehow always missed those two little moles on her wrist. Even if he had, Vlad could have dismissed that as coincidence to the two dark marks hidden beneath the strap of his watch. As she held up the arm of their son and mentioned her mother had them too, somehow it wasn't so easy to shake off. Before George had gotten pregnant, Vlad hadn't been aware vampires and humans could create life - but there was baby Adam, fussing and yawning in George's arms. And like George said, the baby was the double of that sketch Sally had of baby Adam Giles. The look of terror on his fathers face all those months ago twisted in his chest, refusing to let him completely dismiss the idea even though the one thing Vlad was certain of was that he wasn't adopted.

"Vlad? Are you still with us?" Dredging up happier memories and plastering a smile across his face, Vlad took his baby son into his arms and looked down at the sleeping face. "Yeah, just tired you know. He's perfect, you're perfect. I cannot imagine going through that but you did it, and look at him." The last twenty four hours were a hazy blur, ending in this magical moment where Vlad was holding a little baby he instinctively knew he would die for in the blink of an eye.

George was released from the hospital that morning, and Vlad managed to duck for cover somewhat behind a passing ambulance to get to the car with his son. The drive back and the almost vampire-speed dash into the Giles home were nerve-wracking, though luckily Sally was aware he didn't like the sunlight and probably didn't think he was that strange. Hopefully. Baby Adam happily napped while George had a quick bath to rinse 'the smell of hospitals' off. Vlad could only agree, the heavy smell of antiseptic was interfering with the natural smell of George.

"I can only stay a couple of days, I can't put off Council without a damn good reason." George nodded in understanding, letting him have another turn cradling the beautiful creature they had made. "Just don't be gone too long, this baby boy needs his dad. And I need you too." The expressive hazel eyes were full of open trust, pure love and that clear content glow of parenthood. "I won't. He's my son. I'll never leave him." The next forty eight hours were a thorough and admittedly disgusting lesson in just how much babies could poop. Even not needing to breathe, Vlad could not comprehend the tiny, beautiful baby creating pure evil in its bowels. George simply laughed at his distress, nursing Adam like a pro already and almost constantly smiling.

Ingrid blissfully didn't ask where he had been for the best part of the last month - Vlad had only dropped in briefly every few nights to check everyone was ok, stock up on soya blood and shower/put on clean clothes. She did comment he reeked of baby powder, but didn't ask further questions, and given the state of his head right now, Vlad was so grateful he couldn't word it.

* * *

It wasn't just Council Vlad had had to leave for, though he couldn't exactly tell George that. Asking his father for an honest answer was as good as pointless, so Vlad went a little more direct and raided the alchemy lab. Creeping into his fathers old room as though he were expecting to get caught, Vlad picked up a couple of the long, black hairs on the old coffin lining. Bagging them so they wouldn't get mixed up, next on his agenda was an old trunk of his mothers, multiple dark hairs that somehow still carried the scent of perfume lifted from a discarded hairbrush.

Skin prickling in anticipation, nausea starting to make itself known, Vlad swiped a spatula along the inside of his cheeks and fiddled with the dials of the microscope until it was on the 'DNA' filter (sometimes, just sometimes, Transylvanian science was better). His fathers went first - all red, all vampire. Next went Magda, again all red and all vampire. Resisting the urge to just flame and run, Vlad pushed his own DNA sample under the lens. A few nearby glasses shattered in his surprise, looking down to see half red, half white. Rubbing his eyes in case he was seeing things, Vlad looked again.

Next came comparing his to his parents, tricky when vampire DNA didn't have as many variable alleles as humans so it needed to be an exact match to be sure. The nausea climbed a little higher in his throat at the thoughts in his mind right now - only his fathers DNA was a match. Swiping an angry arm against a pile of glass, the shattering sound immensely satisfying, Vlad yelled in frustration. Barely restraining the urge to smash and burn and destroy, Vlad dashed upstairs to find his fathers address. If he didn't ask now, Vlad was going to lose his mind.

Practically tearing out of the school with his wings, Vlad landed outside his fathers door and tried not to cry. Knocking, he heard Renfield scuttle about then open the door. "Oh hello master Vlad!" "Hi Renfield. Dad home?" Renfield nodded and let him in, pointing him to the room his father was in. "Vladdy? To what do I owe the honour?" Barely, just barely holding back on hitting his father, Vlad demanded information almost instantly. "You have approximately thirty seconds before I start causing pain. Why did you look so put out by that birth certificate before? And don't you date lie to me dad, I need to know and I need to know now."

His father stumbled backwards, eyes wide in surprise for just a second before his face smoothed out. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" That lasted all of four seconds when Vlad used his powers to shove his father into the wall hard enough to make the building shake a little. "Alright, all right! Let me down!" Clicking his fingers, his father hit the floor. "I had a one time drunken mistake with some breather goth at Whitby Goth Festival. She fell pregnant, and so I adopted the baby. You." "That birth certificate, it's mine isn't it?" His father nodded, cringing and backing away as though Vlad would attack him again. Any energy Vlad had for such things had just gone, so many feelings vacating his body and mind until he just felt numb, empty.

"You have no idea what you've done. What you took from me. Blood and garlic dad, I could have been human! I could have been happy! And you. You lied to me my whole life! And you always knew why I never felt right as a vampire. Stay away from Garside, at least until I find somewhere else to go because I don't know what I might do right now." Leaving his father no time to argue, Vlad bolted out of his house and vomited in some bushes lining the footpath nearby. His whole life was a lie. Vladimir Dracula, the ultimate powerful chosen one... A half breather. An abomination. And that wasn't even the worst of it, he knew, clutching fingers around his half of the necklace.

George was his little baby sister. The one who had spent most of her life hoping to find her brother. Vlad was prepared to bet she never expected to lose her virginity, to fall in love with, fuck - to fall pregnant by him. The thought had him retching again, coughing at the dry feeling in his throat as he wiped his mouth. Turning back, Vlad didn't bother going back into the Counts home. "Get out here now." If his father knew what was good for him, he would do it. He did, and Vlad demanded he stand there and wait a few moments while he threw himself in the direction of Garside. "Ingrid" Vlad hadn't realised how rough his voice was until now. The sister appeared, bringing a fresh wave of nausea Vlad only just kept a lid on.

"Why do you look like you've just been staked?" Unable to find words, Vlad pulled the thoughts together and pushed them at her with telepathy. "I... What?" "We can talk about this in depth later right before I pitch myself into the sunlight, but I need you to come with me right now. I can't... I care too much about both of them." Ingrid understood the implications of his words instantly, nodding and shouting "back later" in Piers' general direction as they rushed out. Smart for once, the Count was where Vlad left him. "Why is he here?" "Why is she here?" "Dad, be quiet. You have nothing to say that I want to hear unless I ask, understood?" His father shut up, nodding. "Dad is here because I have to... I have to see her recognise him. To know its real. Ingrid is here because I asked her to be."

Leading his sister and father to the Giles home, he bid them both to wait outside for a moment while Vlad ensured baby Adam was safe and well. Clutching his son tight, George could see something was wrong. "Vlad, what's wrong?" Holding out the wrist with the watch he had never taken off, he asked her to unfasten it and heard her heart thud louder as her shaking fingers pulled it loose. "I didn't... I didn't know until tonight I swear. But George... I think. I think I am Adam. I think I'm your brother." Any and all colour drained out of George's face at his words, her eyes back on the matching marks on his wrist. "But you're... And my mum is... Are you sure?" Shifting Adam to a more secure position, Vlad allowed himself one last press of warm lips against his own before dragging himself away.

"Sally? There's someone I want you to meet. Ingrid! Come in here?" His vampire sister stepped through the door, looking thoroughly uncomfortable about the whole situation. "This is my sister, Ingrid. And this" Vlad nodded at Ingrid to quickly "invite him in' - "is my father." George's heart was hammering next to him as Count Dracula stepped into the room, and any tiny hope Vlad had for it not being true was crushed when Sally dropped her glass, looking utterly dumbfounded at the sight of him.

"Ah. Hello Sally. Its uh been a long time." Ingrids eyes were on the baby boy in his arms, who was picking up on the tense atmosphere and starting to fuss a little. Instinct automatically had Vlad making soothing noises against his downy hair. Sally looked between Vlad, George and the Count for a long moment, mouth opening and closing with no sound coming out. "Are you... Is he Adam?" The dull skip in Georges chest ached like a stake to his own, this awful truth spilling out far, far too late. "You knew I was having a baby, and you adopted him without telling me?" "Vlad's a vampire! I had to." Oh good garlic, that did not need to come out. Any colour left in Sallys face left, looking over at Vlad holding baby Adam - who looked like that baby drawing for good reason, clearly he looked just like his father had as a baby.

"Va... Vampire?" "Yeah, it's true. He told me after a month, but I didn't care." Even now, George was defending him. "You said you felt like you knew him. I said I felt like he was family basically right away. Dear God, this is an absolute mess isn't it?" This could be the worst thing Vlad ever did with his whole unlife, but as Vlad turned sad eyes to Ingrid and got a short nod, he knew it was the only choice. "I never knew I was adopted, even if it's by my own father. I swear I never knew about this until tonight, I would never..." Shifting Adam to one arm, Vlad pulled George to his side and kissed her hair like he had a hundred times before. "I love you. Both of you. And I'm so sorry things ended like this."

"Ended like what? Vlad?" Biting his lip in an attempt to slow the tears threatening to fall from his eyes, Vlad turned away from the two humans and heard Ingrid walk over to them both. "Everything?" "Everything. All of it." Letting them remember anything would only be a torturous hint, a teaser of all the things being stolen from their memories as Ingrid removed Vlad, baby Adam and adopted Adam from their minds. He didn't trust his father, but Ingrid would do it right to protect herself from the dimidius death sentence if nothing else. When he finally turned back, both humans were asleep and Vlad felt another dull ache at how unconcerned, unaffected they looked in slumber. "Can I trust you?" Ingrid nodded, following him up the stairs to George's room. "Hold him for a moment. Support his head carefully."

Ingrid did so, watching as Vlad slowly removed any hint of 'baby stuff', any possible remnant of him here. It was like reaching inside and tearing pieces of his heart out, but Vlad had to remove himself from their lives, any reminder. Guilt lay heavy on his shoulders when he took the drawing of Adam from Sallys art room, the information they had spent some four or five years finding to try and find him. The nursery wasn't done yet, so it didn't take much work to leave the spare room looking like any other redecorating project.

-YD-

 **Thanks to the favourites/follower who joined me so fast!**

 **If there are stupid spelling mistakes littered around, I apologise - autocorrect is a garlic laden whore.**

 **This was tough to write - for one because we only ever see George as this excitable little girl, and two, in spite of my rabid Vlad/Ingrid shipping, I think Vlad/George would be just wrong. BUT, I will always try to write anything I am prompted for. So. Enjoy?**


	3. Chapter 2-2

**Sorry for the stupid cut off point of last chapter, FF editor crashed every time I tried to add more (I wrote the end note before I started the chapter). I meant to have it done in two chapters, but apparently once I wrote a certain amount of letters FF went full scale rebellion.**

 **So, here's the rest of the second half.**

-YD-

Done, and barely holding it together, Vlad retrieved his son from Ingrid's arms and begged her to take the things he had removed back to Garside. "I won't be long, but I can't carry him and that and I trust dad as far as this little guy could throw him." Ingrid sighed but complied, taking his things back home. His father was still stood looking at the sleeping humans, his face unreadable.

"I never want to see you again. Do you understand me? Your lies and deception have torn apart the one good thing in my life. I could have been human, I could have been happy. I could have not violated my baby sister. If I see you again, I will dust you. Are we clear?" A stiff nod, a whooshing sound and Vlad was alone with his son, and two sleeping humans. Who also happened to be his mother, and his baby sister. Vlad felt sick just thinking that, realising the baby boy in his arms was the product of... incest. The word twisted in his gut, he felt like slime.

Nuzzling the soft hair on his baby's head, Vlad looked at the boy. He had to call the records office and request the birth certificate be sent to him - otherwise the memory wiped humans would be very confused. That would have to wait until the morning, he had to get home and start preparing to be a father. George had nursed him, so Vlad had to go find out about baby formula. Luckily, Garside had a twenty four hour pharmacy nearby, and he had his wallet on him so that could be done now. Feeling a little like he was on autopilot, Vlad wrapped Adam in a blanket, held him tight as he closed the door behind him and flitted off. Again, lucky he already knew half vampire babies could handle being sped along or this would have taken a long time.

The pharmacy was brightly lit, but luckily Adam stayed quiet and settled in his carrier as Vlad wondered the aisles before approaching a sleepy looking counter assistant. "I was hoping you could help me, my ex girlfriend kind of dropped this baby on me" Vlad felt horrible casting such aspersions on the perfect girl who had carried this little boy "and I don't know what I need all that well. He's only a few days old." Thankfully the assistant clearly knew how to help a clueless father, showing Vlad different things for different aged babies and Vlad catalogued every word of information for his son. Leaving with a bag of bottles, nappies and formula, Vlad felt surreal, adrift as he bolted back to Garside and landed in his room.

Ingrid had gone above and beyond, the baby crib thing already up in his room - even if Piers had helped, it was still more than he expected. Adam settled in it happily, wriggling his chubby little limbs and snuffling his way to sleep. Making sure the blankets were on just so, Vlad started going through the baby things and trying not to just break down crying. There was a hesitant knock at his bedroom door, though naturally Ingrid didn't wait for an answer before sticking her head around. "Did you actually kill him?" "No, but it was close. Told him I would if I saw him again."

Ingrid offering a tentative hug opened the floodgates, and Vlad crumpled to the floor and sobbed. "Loathe as I am to say this, you did the right thing. They can get on with their lives." He knew she was trying to help, but Vlad wasn't sure anything would ever heal the gaping hole in his heart right now. "I love her. I never thought I could dare fall for anyone again after Erin, but George is goodness and light and joy and I defiled my baby sister. Ingrid, how am I supposed to live with that?" Swiping more tears from his damp cheeks, he saw Ingrid pointing at the crib. "Because you have more than just you to live for now."

She was right, his son needed a father. Since he had already stolen away his mother, and grandmother. Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Vlad nodded. "Thanks Ingrid. I kind of... I just want to be alone right now. But thank you, for everything. All of it." She squeezed his shoulders, left a bottle of soya - that gesture meant more than anything, Ingrid was always trying to get him on the real stuff - on his bedside table and peered into the crib. "He looks just like you." Ingrid left him alone then, and he caught Piers asking "is he alright" before the door closed. Checking Adam was sleeping soundly, Vlad set an alarm on his phone for a couple of hours time and crawled into his coffin.

He didn't expect to sleep, but his mind drifted a little in to slumber before filling it with memories of George. He woke up a mix of nauseous and glowing with the memories of her in his arms, warm and soft and loving. Alive. Without her, without that warmth and love next to him, Vlad felt hollow inside. If it weren't for the little boy starting to cry as he clearly needed a change and probably a feed, Vlad literally would have walked out into the sunshine struggling to break through the thick drapes on his window. Holding his breath as he quickly changed the boy and dumped the soiled nappy in the paper bin by his desk - he needed a better system - Vlad swallowed down some soya and took the baby feeding equipment to the kitchen - he had to learn how to do this.

Piers was already in there making tea, noting the things in Vlad's hands and offering to help immediately. "You know how to do this?" "Yeah, I used to take care of my baby niece. Come on, I'll teach you." Affection for the Scottish computer geek surged, and Vlad stood holding Adam as Piers taught him how to sterilize the equipment and make up a bottle. "You have to test it on your arm, I don't know how sensitive your skin is to temperature though." Watching the human splash a little on his inner elbow, Vlad held out an arm and waited. "Feels warm." "Ok, well that's the right temperature for him so remember it." Nodding, Vlad shifted Adam and held the bottle to his mouth.

The little face latched on immediately, suckling at the bottle and it was a powerful feeling feeding this tiny, dependant creature. "You know how to wind him?" "Yeah, I got it." Piers hovered for a moment, watching Vlad gently pat the little boys back. "Look Vlad, I cannot imagine what you're going through" Vlad did not want to have this conversation, not ever "but you clearly love that little boy, and he needs you. Just... Hold on to that." Thankfully Piers left him alone after that, wandering off with his tea to do garlic knows what. The phone call to get his birth certificate almost had Vlad breaking in two again, but he held fast to his son and got through it without breaking down in tears or sobbing hysterically.

* * *

"Ingrid?" "Hmm?" She sort of looked up from her copy of 'Transylvanian Times' at the table, Piers was wiring... something together near her and Vlad was fairly sure the man lived at Garside, just unofficially. "I need you to do something for me." "What?" "Go to Council and deliver my request for a months recess. I haven't got the mental energy to come up with what to do with Adam, and I can hardly just turn up with him." She looked at him for a moment, weighing up 'playing the messenger' versus helping him. "Fine. At least write an official memo so I can just drop it and go."

Ingrid already had holding Adam down after a day or so, so Vlad didn't mind so much letting her hold him while he scrawled out his official request and scribbled a signature at the bottom. "Thanks Ingrid, I don't... This would be much harder without you two helping me stay a little bit sane." He hurried off before either Dracula sibling became too uncomfortable with all the feelings in the air, putting Adam down for his nap and changing out of three day old clothes and taking a quick shower. He had shamefully put it off - his clothes had still smelled of George and Vlad hadn't been able to give it up right away. Adam had thrown up on his shirt though, so Vlad had little choice.

Rubbing at the black half of a whole around his neck, Vlad dropped his eyes to the dark marks on his wrist. He had left that white half a necklace on George - so they would always be connected, even though their memories are gone and Vlad could never see her again. "What am I going to do with you little man?" Adam huffed and shifted in his sleep, but that wasn't really an answer. Rolling the sleeve of his all-in-one babygrow thing down, Vlad wanted to see how similiar the marks on his wrist were. A short, hollow chuckle left his throat as he noticed the curve starting to show, the marks more like a birthmark that, if he wasn't mistaken, were close to being the shape of a yin yang symbol. "Of course, you're the real connection aren't you son?"

The old dimidius research was stacked up with various books on his desk, ready for when Vlad got around to filing new laws. Which grew trickier now - the members of the Council were stupid, old and annoying, but even they weren't dim enough to not put Vlad instating a new law together with his new baby son. "If you want" Vlad looked up to see Piers "I can take care of him when you have to go back to Council. I'm good with babies." "Uh, thanks Piers. I'll think about it? I'm just... He's all that's keeping me together right now so I can't be away from him." "I got it. Just letting you know the option is there. Get some sleep, no offence man but you look like death warmed over." Chuckling, Vlad scrubbed a hand through his hair.

"That is usually a compliment to vampires. But to be fair, I feel like it. Thanks Piers." Vlad made a show of heading to his coffin so Piers would leave, lying in the box and remembering that first night he told George. She had accepted him as a vampire with no reservations at all. Hell, she had even seemed to like it. Moonlight walks and star-bright picnics clawed at his insides, the hundreds of times they had been together in every way possible filling his throat with bile. Swallowing it down, Vlad pressed his hands over his mouth to muffle the sounds before screaming in agony. It might be emotional, not physical but Vlad felt it just as acutely. He had to live with this, these feelings, those memories and the constant reminder in the form of his son. For eternity. As he looked down at baby Adam, Vlad wasn't totally sure he could do that.

-YD-

 **Lets be fair, this was never going to have a happy ending.**

 **I do feel very very bad for them! And poor baby Adam. Oops.**


End file.
